Buffy-Not-Forever
by KailynC
Summary: Buffy's been attacked and has.......dissappeared! Oh no! What will the world be like without Buffy?!


Buffy- Not-Forever  
Buffy's been attacked, and dissapperas!  
what will the world be like without Buffy!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Demon attacked at Buffy, who ducked, stake in her hand.  
Another demon cae up behind i t, but Buffy did not see him.  
He put his hand on the other demon's shoulder, and Buffy tried to pound the stake into the demon's hand, and chest.  
No success.  
The demon whispered a few words and the stake fell to the ground.............  
No Buffy.  
  
  
Xander and Willow walked to school and started talking as usual, the demon around the corner.  
"So did you get that Biology paper done last night with Buffy Xander, Willow" came a voice form behind.  
"Oh Hi Anya." Xander said as he saw Queen C walking ahead of them with her 'popular' friends.  
Lara Caliber walked by Xander and the 2 with a toss of her golden brown hair, like she was angry.  
"Yeah we did, but Buffy had to run off." Xander said. "Oh I see" Anya statedm as she watched Lara walk off in front of them and catch up to Cordelia and talk to her.  
  
"What is it Lara?" Cordelia asked her younger half-sister.  
"Can I talk to you alone Cordy?" Lara said her green eyes looking up at her big sis.  
"Be there in a minnute girls" Cordelia said flashing a pearly white smile. "Buffy's gone and Xander is still talking about her." Lara said with a displeased look on her face. "Give it time Lara, just because Buffy is in his life, dosn't mean he's not gonna think about her. They're friends, nothing more, which personally I don't know why you would actually want to be with Xander, but he should be hanging with Buffy after school. why don't you take him away from her then and talk to him?" Cordelia said. "Yeah I would, but Buffy's gone..." Lara thought to herself.  
  
"Lara, another A. Good job" the teacher said as he passed out papers. "Xander, maybey next time buddy" he said. "Lara set down her paper lifelessy, and popped a bubble. Xander looked over at her, and a seat in front of her. "It's so unusual for Buffy not to be in class" Xander thought as Lara looked over at him, and he turned his head back to his paper.  
Lara blew another bubble and rolled her eyes.  
  
Spike sat down and began to think as he heard his door open. "Honey I'm home" Lara said in an annoyed voice.  
"Hello sweetie, have a goOd day?" he said. Lara tossed her back pack on a coffin and sat on the coffin next to her backpack and popped another bubble. "Depends on your definition of a good day." she said.  
"You know what I mean" Spike said as Lara tossed some hair behind her back, and spke watched it flow, like silk being blown in the wind. "He's still thinking about her, it's obvious." Lara said emotionless. "Well he dosn't know she's gone yet Lara, that's why." Spike said understandingly as he walked over to Lara and leaned against the coffin.  
"Lara, your too impatient." Spike said as he tucked a piec of stray hair behind her ear, and turned the other way.  
Lara layed back on the coffin and rested her head on her bookbag."Juts tell me one thing William, ewhen will the world realize that Buffy's gone!" She said with a sense of anger in her tone.  
  
Xander walked to Buffy's house to see no one home. he called her cell phone. line had been disconnected many of times. "something's wrong" he said. "it's like she's disappeared." he said to Willow as they parted. "Gotta go Xander, I'll see you in school or call you later?" Willow said as she walked off.  
"Hey Xander" Lara said with a smile. "Oh Lara, hi. didn't see you there." he said. "Whatcha doing?" she asked.  
"Thinking" Xander replied. "About what?" Lara said with an innocent smile. Anya watched from afar. "She has something to do with Buffy's disappearing and I know it."Anya said as Willow approached her.  
  
  
Too be continued........................................  
I will make another chapter when I get a chance, I promise.Tell me what you think of it so far, please!?! 


End file.
